


Another Kind of Hope [ARTWORK]

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Luke Organa, Role Reversal, leia skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Art for ReySkyrissian's SWBB19





	Another Kind of Hope [ARTWORK]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Kind of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705637) by [Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian). 



> Thanks to ReySkyrissian for writing a wonderful reimaging of A New Hope and for being patient with me not being done until the last minute! It was lots of fun to illustrate and y'all should go read it. 
> 
> Spoilers in the art and attached quotes.

_ Ahsoka got up. “Which reminds me…” she muttered and opened a chest. “This is for you,” she said and handed Leia a silver cylinder-shaped object. _

_ “What is this?” Leia asked, pressing one of the buttons. The object sparked into life, creating a glowing blue laser blade. _

_ “That,” Ahsoka said, “is your father’s old lightsaber. A Jedi’s weapon. I’ve had it waiting for you for years. It’s from a more civilized age, before the birth of the Empire.” _

 

* * *

 

 

_ The three of them sat in silence for a long time after that, gazing upon the night sky. They had won a battle, but the war was still raging across the galaxy and was far from over. But for now the trio leaned against each other, finding comfort and relaxed into the sounds of celebration. _

* * *

 

 


End file.
